


freak

by saintchrollo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, i just want to be loved ok :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintchrollo/pseuds/saintchrollo
Summary: a wee nightly routine with everyone's favorite mass murdering millennial, chrollo
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	freak

Finally. Finally, you held the remote in one hand and had Chrollo sprawled out beneath you on the warm, expensive rug on the floor of his penthouse. One hand rests on his bare chest, feeling his quick heartbeat. With how even his breathing was, you would have never guessed.

You other hand is above your head, holding the remote triumphantly. No falling asleep to scary crime documentaries that would crawl into your dreams with the aid of the bottle of red wine that had been opened with dinner.

Chrollo’s hands rest on your thighs, smoothing over the soft fabric of your pajama pants. There’s a crooked smile on his face, inevitably charming, but the voice in the back of your head urges you to not savor your win and climb back on the couch as soon as possible.

It wasn’t that you didn’t trust Chrollo, no no. You trusted him with your life, and, while never verbally confirming the same, there was a polaroid of you paper-clipped in Bandit’s Secret. Trust wasn’t the issue, it was more that you were creatures of habit and enjoyed things going exactly one way. Normally there was no problem with crime documentaires, but you were done _thinking_ for the day.

You begin to rise, but the soft hands on your thighs quickly grip around your hips, pulling you down straight back into Chrollo’s lap. Straight onto the growing, warm hardness under his sleep pants.

“Fu-uck,” You breathe, looking down at Chrollo. He’s smirking, fucking snarking up at you.

A hand sweeps to your lower back, pressing slightly as he sat up in one quick motion. Any pride from winning the impromptu match quickly drained, now face to face with Chrollo and the remote, still above your head, was now perfectly in Chrollo’s reach.

Irritating. Irritating and hot.

A pleased hum comes from Chrollo’s chest as he tilts your head up to look at him, thumb under your chin.

“You’re very cute, my darling,” Chrollo whispers. His hand reaches up and slowly removes the remote from your grip. You let him take it, just as he had let you win.

“You’re a control freak,” You mumbled, always a little bit of a sore loser.

“Am I?” Chrollo pretends to look wounded. He then lays back down on the rug, gazing up at you. “I do like being in control,” He muses. “Do you think I’m a freak?”

He says it as easy as posing the next question in a socratic seminar. You’re torn. Disbelief and humor run through you. The million dollar question for the million dollar man: Is Chrollo Lucifer a freak?

You shift your hips slightly, feeling his cock underneath you. The short answer is yes, yes he is. Would he admit it? Probably not.

“What do you think?” You ask, responding to his question with your own.

“What do _I_ think? If my memory serves me right, I asked you first.”

You have so many examples you could place out between the two of you. Running your hand across his toned chest, you take your time thinking, pressing lightly.

Your memory conjures up some sexual escapes of the past. With a small smile, you remember simply the other week, when Chrollo had come home from a job after being gone for nearly a month and had all but begged for you to skip dinner, skip wine, and sit on his face until he died from suffocation or you became the first person to die from too many orgasams.

The thing is, you want to cum tonight and if you embarrass Chrollo, it wouldn’t happen. But, on the other hand, for someone who prides himself on his patience, he is _very_ easy to rile up.

“I think some self introspection is healthy every once in a while,” You say, dragging your finger along his jaw. “However, if you want specifics ...” Your lips ghost over his, and he smiles, happy to play along with the verbal foreplay the two of you bounced off of each other whenever possible.

“You desperately want to be blasphemous,” You say. His Adam apple bobs. “You tried to convince me to test the acoustics of a church.”

Chrollo hums, not an ounce of shame on his face. “I don’t understand what the issue is. You sound so beautiful when you moan my name, it would be a crime to not let the heavens hear it.”

You blush slightly.

“If I didn’t know any better, I think you’re the freak here, my love,” Chrollo says, his hands sliding their way under your shirt.

Before he can finish his sentence, you drag your hips along his half risen, his breathing catching. “You’re half hard after fighting for the remote, angel.”

“Look how close I am to you right now, how could I not be?” Honestly, he didn’t care about what show you picked, but rolling around on the floor with you? How could he say no.

You lick you lips, and place a small kiss to Chrollo’s lips before you stand up. Chrollo’s hands slide from your hips to the backs of your thighs, still holding you close.

“Sounds much more like a slut than a freak, honestly,” You say with a teasing smile.

Before you can turn up from down you’re flat on your back with Chrollo above you, his jewelry leaning forwards, his hands on your forearms. His grip is firm, hot rough enough to bruise, but enough pressure where you don’t want to slip out from under him and a warmth rolls in your stomach.

“So you can slut shame me but I can’t slut shame you?” You ask, catching your breath.

“You _are_ a slut though,” Chrollo murmurs, placing his knee in between your legs, nudging them open. “I just benefit directly from it.” He presses his knee against your warmth, bending over you and creating the slightest roll of friction. Your breathing catches. You roll your hips down, slightly, and a smirk makes it’s away across Chrollo’s face.

“Good girl,” He murmurs, “I love it when you prove my point.”


End file.
